The Hematopathology Fellowship has been highly successful in attracting outstanding applicants and in providing them with training in hematopathology, emphasizing outstanding clinical diagnosis, and specialized diagnostic tools including molecular diagnostics and flow cytometry. The fellowship has been ACGME accredited since 2000, and graduating fellows have had a nearly a 100% first time pass rate on the accrediting examination given by the American Board of Pathology. Graduating fellows have gone on to establish independent careers in academic medicine, including appointments in recent years at the Moffit Cancer Center, Loyola University, The University of California -Davis, The Mayo Clinic, Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center, and the Cleveland Clinic. Two of recent graduates have successfully competed for independent NIH funding. Fellows are encouraged to participate in clinical research, and have successfully completed studies on a variety of topics, as briefly mentioned below. Venkataraman G, Rizzo KA, Chavez JJ, et al. Marginal zone lymphomas involving meningeal dura: possible link to IgG4-related diseases. Mod Pathol 2011;24:355-66. Venkataraman G, Raffeld M, Pittaluga S, Jaffe ES. CD15-expressing nodular lymphocyte-predominant Hodgkin lymphoma. Histopathology 2011;58:803-5. Summers TA, Jaffe ES. Hairy cell leukemia diagnostic criteria and differential diagnosis. Leukemia &lymphoma 2011. Liu Q, Jegalian A, Raffeld M, Pittaluga S, Jaffe ES. Pediatric Follicular Lymphoma: A Comparison with Follicular Lymphoma in Young Adults. Laboratory Investigation 2011;91:1308. Jegalian AG, Eberle FC, Pack SD, et al. Follicular lymphoma in situ: clinical implications and comparisons with partial involvement by follicular lymphoma. Blood epub 2011.